Lollipop
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: He watched as his boys stared at their lollipops & he smirked because he knew that as soon as the boys would eat the sugary treat, they’d be his forever. For TheMizMagnet & NeroAnne! DARKFIC. C-C-COMPLETE!
1. Part One: B I T T E R

**This is going to be--6 chapters? That's what I planned but there is a possibility of it being only slightly more than that. This isn't going to be another version of _'Torn'_ (56 chapters of Hardycest-filled torture XD). Not to worry, sweethearts. This isn't even gonna reach 10 chapters if I decide to expand it. Longer author's note at the end!**

* * *

Lollipop  
Rated: +18 - violence; themes; dark; characters that suffer way too much  
Summary: He watched as **his** boys stared at their lollipops & he smirked because he knew that as soon as the boys would eat the sugary treat, they'd be his **forever**. For TheMizMagnet & NeroAnne!  
Warnings: SLASH, INCEST, it's gonna be darker than dark, &...well, I'm Sam. This is my fic. Do the math. XD.  
Pairings: Jeff/Matt (_Hardycest_), Miz/Cena (_Mizena_)  
Genre: Horror/General

* * *

"How rude!"

Mike placed a hand on his thin hip and Jeff shook his head at his thirteen year old friend who tried to be tough as a sigh escaped his lips and both of them stare at each other in silence before they both broke into a melody of giggles and chortles and chuckles and both walked off into the dark abyss of the Friday evening that was their town and the sultry black night hung like a curtain and before Mike could say anything, Jeff grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him back when they were about to reach beyond the yellow chalky streak that was scratched onto the road and they remembered Adam's warning the morning he had drawn that line, that that beyond that, nothing good was there, that it was an evil and dark and cruel world beyond that faded streak and Mike shook his head as he slowly moved ahead, causing Jeff to grab onto his friend's wrist one more time, tugging him backwards.

"Jeff?" Mike acknowledged his friend's fear as he stared into those soft green eyes.

Jeff could feel his stomach tighten as his eyes shifted from Mike's face to beyond the chalky line, where a forest seemed to reside in and no sounds could be heard from the forest and before Mike could try and suggest that they'd move away from the forest path, Jeff had already started walking away while Mike shook his head and stepped towards the forest, causing Jeff to freeze in his position, twisting his head to see Mike move towards the dark forest, in this too cruel night and Jeff knew that he should've stopped him but instead, he walked behind his much younger friend and held on tightly to his arm, both of their arms linked as they strode through the forest, not seeing anything beyond dry butchered leaves and broken twigs and just as they felt something move in the bushes, both froze only to see a tiny gray rabbit hop round with its glassy black eyes staring up at them both before walking off into the mass of dry leaves.

"See? All fine. Come on. I wanna explore!"

Jeff chuckled softly, finally caving in and pushing his fears aside, he nodded his head. "You always wanna explore. Just leave things be, Mizanin, just for once. Can we not get in trouble tonight? You know that Matt's gonna butcher us both when I come home. It's already past my curfew." The sixteen year old ran his hand through his blonde-brown hair, offering him a soft, tight smile that was always on his face, only this time, it was even more delicate than always.

"Come on, then. Let's get some excitement for once before our ears bleed again. Your brother can scream." Mike then licked his upper lip and those eyes that glowed with their bright blue colors suggested something Jeff knew all too well before Jeff shook his head. "What? I bet your brother can really make me scream." He chuckled softly, those blue eyes still glinting off soft, pure colors at the ray of the moonlight that bounced off those orbs.

"I will really not appreciate my best friend fucking my brother. Like...ever."

Mike rolled his eyes. "You just want him all to yourself."

"He's my brother!"

"And your point is...?"

"_Mike_!"

Just then, they heard another sound and both stiffened in their position as they saw a man walk towards them and both of their hearts started to beat fast as they both clung to each other in fear and Mike tried to search the man for any knives or guns but all he did was stand there, staring at the two young men before he smiled a warm smile but in that smile, there was something, something that made their stomachs churn unevenly as the man's eyes melted from their icy blue color to a warmer soft blue ocean and he pulled out two lollipops from his pocket and handed it to them.

They didn't break the silence but both accepted the candy and watched the man walk away without another sound coming out of his mouth.

Mike recognized the brand of lollipop instantly and began to tear the paper to reveal the lime green apple candy and he put the lollipop in his mouth, tasting the familiar taste of the strong apple and Jeff stared at him before doing the same and unwrapping his own, putting the cherry red candy to his lips, he strode beside his friend, arms linking with each other once more and their hearts steadied as they strode towards home.

* * *

He watched as his boys stared at the lollipops and he smirked because he knew that as soon as the boys would eat the sugary treat, they'd be his forever. And his smirk widened as he'd seen them unwrapped the wrappers and licking the two different colors before walking away from the forest, arms linked, and Cade didn't say another word as he walked off himself around the forest, searching for that familiar building that he owned.

_'Soon, they'll be mine.'_

* * *

"Matty! Calm down!"

"Calm down?!" Matt's voice erupted with anger and fury and venom lapped his every word as he stared at his younger baby brother whose eyes were begging for mercy but Matt was far too angry and furious with him and he stared up at the clock _1:30 AM_ and he shook his head. "Look at the clock, Jeff! You aren't even supposed to stay past 9 outside! What the hell were you two thinking?! When it passed 11, I had to call the police! At least call or something if you had anything. Don't fucking scare me like that!"

Jeff stared at him, simple as that, before he ran off towards his room, suddenly feeling his blood boil with the same fury that boiled in Matt's blood and as soon as he walked through the door, he'd shut his room and flopped down at his bed, grunting and groaning to himself and cursing his brother for being too damn protective of him before he decided that it was time to nod off to sleep and he licked his lips one more time, with the taste of the cherry red substance still at the back of his throat, the blonde tried to sleep...

* * *

_'Sleep, sweetie. I'll be watching.'_

* * *

Mike turned over his bed with wide eyes, unable to sleep. He tried to dream but his dreams were made of just a black void of nothingness and that sucked. He wanted to fall asleep for once because of the tiredness but there was something that prevented him from finally falling asleep, as if his eyes were glued open and he was searching for something in the condensed darkness of his room and he tried to tell himself that this was all too insane but he couldn't bring himself to think that this was all an illusion. This darkness around him...he could feel it. He could feel the thick condensed agony of the darkness as it engulfed him. He could feel the ripping pain of it all and he didn't know why he felt this way. He just did. The weight of the world was suddenly crushing down Mike's shoulders and he choked back a tear as he stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly, too fragile and weak.

* * *

_'Can't dream?'_

* * *

Jeff's wide eyes stared up at the ceiling, no words coming out of his mouth. He was staring at the blackness for far too long and whimpers were suddenly rising from his throat and those soft green eyes were filled with fear and he couldn't understand why as he pressed his lips into a tight, too tight line and he hoped that the night would pass as he counted every second and every moment of this all and he felt as if he had been staring at the black ceiling for an eternity even if he had only counted it as minutes. And he licked his lips once more and was still astounded at the still faint taste of cherry red at the back of his throat.

* * *

_'Awww...don't worry, sweet children. You'll need it soon enough.'_

* * *

"Mike?"

_"Jeff?"_

"Can't sleep."

_"I know."_

"Wanna talk?"

_"I always wanna talk."_

"All the times I've asked you to shut up, and now, I want you to talk. What is wrong with the world?"

_"How rude!"_

Just as Jeff was about to answer, he heard the sound of something and kicked off his covers before sliding out of his bed, stepping towards the window and then, those green orbs widened as he observed the black dull world that was right in front of him, nothing but blackness covering too much gray and the colors were just...gone...and Jeff could feel every movement, everything, the feel of the dead leaves as they rotted and the gray sky as it slowly tore apart into pieces and the painful sounds of the children crying that seemed too close even if they were so far away.

"Mike?"

_"The world's scary."_

"...what happened?"

_"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore..."_

"...what happened, Mike?"

_"I don't-"_

"Mike?"

No words coming out from the other end of the line. The line was disconnected?

Jeff bit his lower lip as he dialed Mike's number again but no answer and this banged fear and terror in the young boy's heart as he stared at the white phone in his hand.

"Dammit. Mike..."

Moments later, he heard the sound of the phone ringing again and Jeff answered it in moments, hoping to death that it was Mike calling and nothing had happened to his lifetime friend. "Mike?"

_"I fell. I fell."_

"Oh Mike. That is so like you."

_"Who do you want me to be?"_

A smile crept across Jeff's face and the fear vanished too quickly.

"Just yourself. Silly."

_"I don't know who 'yourself' is. Sorry."_

"Michael!"

A giggle escaped Jeff's mouth. His smile dropped when he noticed how bitter it was.

_"What did Matt do?"_

"Ground me. What else?"

_"Let me guess. Two months?"_

"Two months."

Mike sighed. _"I don't like your brother."_

"Neither do I."

_"Yup, you just like fucking him."_

"Michael! That's evil! You know I'd never do anything like that. I'm innocent."

_"Yup. Yup. You're about as innocent as I am, JeffJeff."_

"Give me a little credit. I'm not _that_ bad."

_"You said you'd suck Cena off any day."_

"How come whenever we talk about sex, you start babbling about Cena?"

_"He's my greatest enemy."_

"Awww, this is like Romeo & Juliet, huh?"

_"No! How rude! I do not think of Cena as my 'Juliet'."_

"You're on bottom."

_"No! No! I'm not!"_

Jeff chuckled once more and then his eyelids started to drop. "I'm gonna go to bed now. See you." He shut the phone and climbed on his bed, ready to think of anything to make him fall asleep and just as he fell asleep, he realized that he didn't dream at all, just blackness overlapping even more blackness, the world around him was suffocating him in this lack of color and just as he was about to relax in his sleep, he heard the sound of Matt calling him.

"Jeff! Wake up!"

* * *

_'Someone's watching you, aren't they, lovely?'_

* * *

Jeff whipped his head around. A voice.

A voice.

A sleek, thick, dark voice.

"Jeff? What's wrong?"

Jeff ignored his brother's own voice.

He swore he heard something.

"Jeff?"

Jeff finally lapsed into reality and looked at Matt before pooling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and grinning. "You are so strange sometimes," Matt mumbled under his breath but not too inaudible so Jeff had heard the words.

"That's mean, Matty."

"I'm always mean, darlin'. I can't be nice and lay down rules at the same time."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

And the thoughts of the blackness was still at the back of Jeff's mind, provoking him but for now, he went back to eating his usually sweet honey Cheerio's.

They tasted _bitter_.

* * *

_'Scared?'_

* * *

Mike's eyes stared out into the window.

Nothing.

Just a mass of nothing.

Nothing.

Fear banged into his body.

"Yes, I'm scared."

"Mike...who are you talking to?"

Mike simply whipped his head to look at his mother standing there and he let a blush creep on his face as he tried to make up an excuse but that look of astoundement was still on her face as Mike tried to hide his too rosy pink face by holding his head in his hands and tried to compose himself and find a reason for all of this insanity and fear and blackness that was going on in the world around him all of a sudden and when he realized that there was nothing to be scared of, he let a simple smile creep on his face.

Though he shunned the fact that he still felt the fear.

He just didn't know why.

* * *

_'Look outside. The sky is beautiful.'_

* * *

Dark.

Stirring gray.

No sky.

There was no sky.

Jeff bit his lower lip and ran his hand through his hair. No colors.

"Jeff? What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Matt sat beside him and held onto Jeff's shoulder, "the sky's very blue, isn't it?" he smiled, suddenly realizing that that was what Jeff had been watching, the blueness of the beautiful sky that smeared across the open sky.

Jeff just can't see it. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

* * *

_'Night time, sweethearts.'_

* * *

...

Mike can't sleep. Wide awake eyes.

....

The same routine all over again and when he tried to close his eyes, he wouldn't feel any better. It was like something, or rather _someone_, was watching him, seeing his every move, knowing all of his secrets, seeing and counting every breath that he was taking from his soft pink lips. Inhalation. Exhaling. He knew every inhale of oxygen that was coming into his mouth and he laid on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling and he was counting every moment that passed.

_I could die any second now._

...

Silence.

* * *

_'I'll see you in the next sixteen years.'_

* * *

Jeff didn't say anything. Just stared. Silence. Blackness suffocating his body. No words. The bitterness of the world was still at the tip of his tongue, the intoxicating taste of his cereal and his lunch and his dinner, still too bitter for his entire body and it was poisioning every organ in his body and he slowly let his eyes close, the darkness engulfed and nothing was left in his thoughts but thoughts of things all too

_Bitter_.

* * *

_'Lick my lollipop _

_& you lick Hell._

_Tastes sweet, doesn't it...?'_

* * *

**Weirdness.**

**& blackness.**

**The signs of Sam fiction! XD.**

**Okay as I had written in the summary, I dedicated this piece to two amazing chicas!**

**_TheMizMagnet_——ALY! She's my dose of heroin. I wuffles her so very much! & her stories...say no more. All of them are astounding. Too astounding for words sometimes. They'll suck you right into the setting. I go to her profile page so much that I might as well homepage it! XD.  
**

**_NeroAnne_——Aly's my heroin & she's my cocaine. She made me even more of a Hardycest fan. No one thought it was possible! & she made me like Jeff as a sub! I used to only love him as a dom! Now, I actually love writing Jeff as a sub. =)  
**

**OH MY GOD. THEY TOOK AWAY MY STRAIGHTEDGENESS! No! XD. I'm hooked. **

**X Sam.**


	2. Part Two: G O N E

**Here's the next part of '_Lollipop_' & enjoy it as much as you can, sweethearts. **

**& Don't worry, Aly, the fic is going to turn dirty at some point. LOVIES ALL OF YOU. Though now, it's dark & eerie so yeah... XD.  
**

* * *

_'Our world is special but dull.'_

* * *

It was supposed to be a nice, warm, cool Saturday afternoon.

Matt had to book a private pool for today, inviting Jeff and Mike, who hadn't talked to each other for far too long and inviting John Cena too, who he had become great friends with after a while and this made Mike not want to go even more but he forced himself out of his hotel bed and wore his clothing and now, he sat down in a navy swimsuit, right next to Jeff, who still wore too flashy purple and green colors but they didn't bother Mike since he had been so used to them while they were young. John took a dip in the pool and Matt followed him, both of them chattering on and on while Mike and Jeff stayed at the edges with their feet dipped into the cold water, relaxing every muscle in their bodies.

"So...?" Mike started, that still playful tone to his voice that Jeff had loved when they were younger.

"We haven't talked in a while." Jeff pointed out the obvious.

Silence engulfed them both again as Mike stared at Jeff, finally seeing that sixteen year old that he used to hang out with and they both embraced each other and in too long, Jeff finally inhaled that soft sweet scent of Mike's, the delightful fresh apple scent that lingered, now mixed with a hint of vanilla and honey, his irresistible poison.

"I missed you."

"Yeah..."

They heard the sound of John Cena laughing which caused them to break the embrace between them both and stare at the dimpled blue eyed man that was still swimming around. "Ladies, are you going to step in the pool or do you have your period?"

Matt chuckled under his breath. "I know Jeff didn't finish his. Damn, Jeff, an entire bucket of ice cream gone in one day! How are you capable of that?"

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest, looking offended and this caused Matt to let out a small chortle as John continued to tell Mike off. "What about you? I know you have mood swings. No one can eat all that candy in one day."

Mike dropped his mouth and Jeff instantly realized the gesture as a smile crept onto Jeff's face and memories flooded through the thirty-two year old's mind. "How rude!"

"You still act thirteen, you know," Matt pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, I know."

"He sure does have hormones of a thirteen year old, too."

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed, breaking John and Matt from their words and making them look straight at Mike who crossed his arms on his chest and had the same offended look that Jeff had and both John and Matt let out a soft chortle before swimming away, leaving Jeff and Mike alone, pondering on their thoughts as too many memories engulfed their minds all at once, the soft brush of the past still lingered in their heads when their soft colored eyes met once more.

"Hey," Mike began, his tone too playful for his own good, "remember your little bathroom incident at Grade 9?"

"Mike, don't you dare remind me!"

Mike smirked and continued to talk. "You and I had a fight in the boy's bathroom and you were drenched in water. Good thing I carry around extra clothes and you say it isn't important. The best part was that you were wearing pure white clothes. And add water?" Mike chuckled.

"It wasn't funny!"

"Everyone can see your thong, Jeff! And remember Matt's reaction?"

Jeff shuddered once, inhaling the humid air around him before he nodded his head.

Mike continued to talk, even if Jeff clearly did not enjoy that conversation at all anymore, "I swear Matt's eyes were threatening to pop out of his head. He was shocked. His innocent little Jeffery turned out not so innocent after all. That was pure gold. Matt had to take you to the Doctor's and give you every type of STD test there was! That was hilarious! Especially when your pants fell down again! You really can't keep your pants up, can you, Jeffro?"

"Very funny." Jeff rolled his eyes, though a delicate smile found its way across Jeff's lips anyways.

"Don't worry, Jeffy. I'm sure that Matt enjoyed your little show." Mike winked and Jeff pushed him playfully towards the floor, causing Mike to pretend to be hurt and after moments of harmful pushing, both erupted into laughter and as a certain memory washed over Jeff's head, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Remember Matt's talent show?"

"Oh yeah!" Mike's smile turned into a full-length grin that framed his pale round face. "We got a new toy race car, the thing was so fast that no one could really see it! And when Matt was practicing his talent, what was it? Juggling or something stupid like that, he stepped back because of being too nervous and fell down when the car went there. His pants fell down that time but boy, he had nothing to be ashamed of."

"Mike!"

"I know. I know. You don't want anyone to know that you just want Matt all to yourself."

Jeff sighed and shook his head. "How am I going to convince you that me and Matty are not fucking each other?"

Mike's eyes enlightened and he shook his head. "That's impossible! We all know that you fell for his ass a long time ago. His perfect, toned, sexy ass," he tried to encourage Jeff to finally acknowledge and admit his hidden feelings for his brother but all Jeff did was roll his eyes and shake his head. "Ohhh, I bet somebody's jealous!"

"I'm not jealous," Jeff snapped, staring at John and Matt, who seem too far away, chattering on and on about things that both Mike and Jeff couldn't hear and didn't care about really for they both knew it could never be anything thought-provoking and they realized that after spying on their sleepovers in high school that nothing worth hearing every came out of their mouths so they continued with their always the same conversation. "I know Cena's gonna get all overprotective when he realizes that his boy's in love with my brother."

"You think?"

"Ha! I knew it! You have a crush on John Cena!" vibrant green eyes glowed in triumph as Mike slapped a hand on his forehead on the 'secret' he'd been keeping since elementary school, that he liked everything John Cena did, he liked Cena but he couldn't say that he loved him and he didn't know why he was so unable to use the word 'love' in any sentence, even when he was forming a simple sentence he can never say 'I love my mother', he'd always say 'I like my mother' and he didn't quite fully understand that but he ushed the thought aside as he smirked. "Now, profess your underlying affections towards your very, very appealing brother."

Jeff rolled his eyes and with sarcasm dripping his every word, he allowed each word to flow thickly. "We've been fucking since high school and we plan on having a wedding in Fiji two weeks from now. It's an elope."

"Aha!" Mike grinned, showing his perfect teeth that glinted at the beam of sunlight that sparked a sparkle of life. "I knew it! Though everyone knows you're a virgin!"

Jeff felt himself flush as he looked away and was happy that even his not too tanned skin can hide the blush that was reddening due to the blood rushing too quickly to his head and he stared back at Matt and John who seemed to had stepped out of the pool and were sipping cans of Mountain Dew and this caused Jeff to stand up to get a Miranda while Mike excused himself, to hop off and shower just before he'd swim around in the pool and he didn't know where he had gotten that habit from either but it had been there with him a long time and as he stripped out of his clothing, stuffing his swimsuit in a bag, he stepped inside of the hot water and let it cascade down his body and a simple smile crossed across his mouth as he felt the warmth of the water before he felt an icy cold rush of a thick substance fall down his back and he looked up to see that instead of water, too much cold bloodied water was falling down and that caused him to jump from his position, staring at the bloodied shower and he reached out his hand to see if this was real or if he was just in this delusional state but when he extended his hand, he realized that the blood was real and he shook his head before running his hand through his damp hair, only to realize that dried blood clots had gathered into his brown hair.

Just as he was about to lean down to pick up his clothes and hop into the next shower, he felt a brush of something against his skin. He looked towards the supposed to be air and there was a man standing there, the man he'd seen long ago, with those same icy eyes glowing in darkness, Mike was about to let out a scream but Cade had already covered his mouth and leaned down towards Mike's face, those eyes widened with shock and horror, the feel of Cade's cold breath against Mike's too delicate skin and a smirk covered Cade's face. "Let's go. Now."

Mike wanted to tell him to jack off but there was something that had condensed in his eyes, a feeling that had made Mike feel uneasy and for a moment, all Mike could do was lean down and dress up, finally feeling the sense of exposure he should've felt moments ago and as Mike slugged his bag's strap around his shoulder, his breath still caught in his throat and thoughts of horror still in his head and Mike didn't even notice that Cade had held onto his shoulder, staring straight into those icy blue eyes of his before Cade told him to walk behind him, but Mike shook his head. "No. I can't trust you."

"You will trust me, doll."

_Doll? _

Mike blinked several times before taking in the fact that he had been called an inanimate piece of plastic but in some sense, he didn't mind it anymore as he bit down at his lower lip. "I'm not going."

"Big mistake, doll."

Just before Mike could register what Cade could mean by that, Cade had slammed Mike towards the door of the stall, causing Mike to try and fight back but Cade's hands were gripping onto Mike's shoulders too tightly and Cade was somehow stronger than the twenty-nine year old wrestler so he had stopped struggling and fidgeting around as his body tired out. Cade let out a devise smirk as he pulled out a kitchen knife, driving it into Mike's shoulder, and a soft whimper escaped Mike's throat and

_Black_.

* * *

_'I told you I'd come for you.'_

* * *

A long, nice walk around the pool was just what Matt needed.

He took one last swig of his Mountain Dew before he threw the dark bright green can into the trash can and John followed him, doing exactly the same as the brown haired man ran a hand through his hair, feeling the beads of sweat on the weather and just as John was about to walk off, he noticed that Matt was looking at Jeff, staring at him, admiring the blonde's beauty and John couldn't help but smile as he walked towards Matt and held a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you know that he's gonna notice you staring."

Matt chuckled. "Not my fault that I can't help it. He's beautiful."

"Too bad he doesn't know."

Matt nodded his head. "I really want to tell him but--there's the fact that he might not feel the same way. Just freaked out. I am his brother after all."

"You're depressing the Champ, Matty."

"I'm always depressing the Champ. Where's Mike?"

"He went to shower. Apparently, he does that all the time before he actually jumps in the pool." John shrugged off the feeling in his shoulder just as both friends moved towards the bathroom, mainly because they wanted to prank Mike but when they had seen the body on the floor, every particle of him drenched in cold, dried blood, both John and Matt would've died there on the floor as John ran towards Mike, leaning down to hold onto the brunette's shoulder and he felt the seemingly dead skin of Mike's. "Is he d-d-dead?" Matt stuttered, hoping that he was completely wrong and when John had checked his pulse, he shook his head. "Thank God."

Mike stirred for a moment, those battered blue eyes slowly opening to see John and a weak smile spread across those pink lips. "John."

"Mike."

Memories of what had happened only shortly before all of this flashed into Mike's head causing his head to pound with frustration and a groan escaped his lips as John leaned down, his face only inches away from Mike's. "Don't worry. Matt's going to call 911. Do you think you can move?"

Mike shook his head. Short, sharp breaths falling onto John's face.

Matt was explaining the situation while Mike took time to realize the reality of the situation, the possibility of his death and he grabbed onto John's head, softly pressing their lips together and he knew that if he wasn't about to do it now, he'd regret not knowing the taste of those lips and he was shocked to realize how bittersweet they were, a faint taste of coffee but the taste of his lunch had overpowered that and it was the way that Mike realized John had kissed him back was what he loved the most. Mike pulled back, those baby blue eyes still had too much pain in them. "I'm gonna die..."

"No, you're not."

John held onto Mike's shoulder, pressing the dead-looking body next to him and watching as Mike pressed his head against John's stomach, the body cuddled up to John and silence engulfed them all too much.

"I don't wanna die, John."

John couldn't comfort him this time as he trailed his eyes up and down Mike's body and he realized how possible Mike's notion was, that he'd die and that made John press Mike even closer to him, that face burying into John's stomach.

Matt leaned down besides John, unable to say a word.

Mike's eyes suddenly widened. "Jeff..."

"He's fine. He's fine."

"No! He's not! He's hurt! I can feel it!"

Just then, a muffled scream could be heard.

Matt's eyes widened.

That scream belonged to Jeff.

* * *

_'Lovely little green eyed boy.'_

* * *

Matt and John had jumped up at the sound of the scream once more and had ran towards the pool but they couldn't find anything and this was what made their hearts pound at the realization, Matt had walked towards the edge, where Jeff had been standing and noticed a tiny flashy purple hair clip on the damp floor and he had grabbed onto it, letting droplets of water fall from it, while Matt walked closer towards the edge, seeing no sign of Jeff.

_But a whole lot of blood._

John had gotten a few bandages and was about to walk back to Mike but stood frozen at the doorway.

"Mike's gone."

Matt let out a breath he knew he'd been holding in. "Jeff's gone..."

"Don't worry, Matty. We'll find them..."

Matt held back the tears that were threatening to fall from his face as he nodded his head, gripping tightly onto the hair clip in his hands and he brought the clip to his nose, smelling that strong scent that Jeff had always put too much on and that made him want to break down at the fruity perfume. He pulled the clip on his hair and nodded towards John. "And I will make sure that bastard's dead and gone by the time I find him. You never mess with Matt Hardy."

* * *

_'Welcome to my own personal Hell.'_

* * *

The scent of blood lingered in the air.

Mike shifted only to realize that every muscle in his body had ached badly and his eyes softly opened to see Jeff lying down next to him in this tiny bed that barely fit both of them and Mike tried to piece together what happened but his mind was at a loss as he let his breaths fall in and out of his mouth, and just as Jeff's eyes fluttered and both had inhaled the scent of the air, Mike felt a sense of knowing, as if he belonged here and the blackness of the room did not shock them both, who were used to too bitter skies and black nights for too long now.

"Well, well, you're finally awake."

They twisted their heads towards Cade, who stood there with a smirk tugging at his lips.

Mike's eyes glowed with anger and fury as he glared at Cade's overconfident face. "Where in fuck's name are we?"

"In my playroom," Cade gestured to the door where a bunch of slutty women and men walked here and there and Cade's cocky smirk widened. "You see...sixteen years ago, you both licked my lollipop. They tell you to never take things from stranger and this is why. When you licked that lollipop, you licked death. You belong to me now. Forever."

"Okay..." Mike blinked. "What mental institution did you get out of, freak?"

Cade shook his head. "Don't be so arrogant, Mizanin. Let me guess, when you ate that lollipop, only an hour after that, you felt as if the world was dull? Had troubles sleeping? Heard my voice in your head? And most of all, didn't everything you eat suddenly tasted bitter and couldn't you taste my lollipop all the time?" that was what caused Mike to silence as Jeff stared at him with horror and he finally regretted not listening to Adam but they were children, weren't they? What did they know? And Cade continued to speak. "You know that when my lollipop is going to fully digest in your body, it will kill you. It's fat-soluble and takes years and years to finally be completely digested but when it is digested, that's it. You'd die. My lollipop has a lot of 'special ingredients' as the creator had said to make your body attack itself. And if you don't listen to me, I won't give you another lollipop to reverse that one's effects. Understand, dolls? You're in my game now and you can't escape. So play, play, play."

Both of them were silent for too long. "Hardy, come with me. Mizanin, go with your mentor."

A man appeared at the doorway and with soft blue eyes, the man urged Mike to follow him and Mike obeyed his mentor, walking after him while grunting and groaning under his breath, and Mike watched as the mentor had grabbed onto a cigarette and lit it up while he walked around the building and stopped at a room, he stepped inside and Mike was instantly overwhelmed by confusion as he stared at the slutty clothing that was lined up all too close to each other and Mike took a soft exhale before walking over towards the pile of clothing and pulled one out of the hanger. "It's green."

"You ate a green lollipop. Green is its own sector and red has another sector."

Mike nodded his head as his eyes traced over the clothing, the too tight green jeans and the too revealing green top that was too open at the back and showed too much of Mike's skin and just as Mike looked through the clothing to find something appropriate, he twisted his head towards his mentor. "This is all clothes only a slut would wear."

The mentor only chuckled. "You're in a strip club, doll."

Mike's eyes widened as he froze in place. "And-"

"And you're a stripper now."

Mike was too shocked to speak but he finally regained his ability to stand up and he shook his head. "I'm nobody's bitch," he was about to walk out but the mentor held onto his wrist and twisted Mike towards him, causing Mike to see the pure pain and agony in the man's eyes.

"Doll, if you don't do this, the man will kill us both. I swear."

There was something in the man's eyes that told Mike that he was saying the truth and as Mike walked towards the clothing, finally deciding to pick out the first clothes he'd seen since it covered the most and he started to strip his own bloodied clothing, walking towards the shower that was close by and bathing, trying not to think of John or Matt or Jeff and when he was fully dressed, the man had grimaced in disgust and Mike raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"I guess I don't like your clothes."

"You gay?"

"Nah. I'm straight."

Mike nodded his head, digesting the piece of information as he was about to walk out but he stopped in place, feeling humiliated and shook his head when he looked at the mirror. He really did look like a stripper, he looked like a professional stripper but Mike did not want to walk out there in this flashy clothing and start showing the rest of his body to the whole damn world and just as Mike had leaned down towards his feet, he placed a purple band onto his hand that fell from his pocket when he had picked up his bloodied clothing and told the man that it was just for luck before walking out.

"Wait."

The mentor was now holding a syringe and walked towards Mike while poking the tip inside of Mike's shoulder. "Oh great. My favorite thing in the world." Sarcasm dripped his every word and the mentor could hear so.

"I just need do the blood tests before you strip. You can rest now. We'll start tomorrow. Remember, you work from 12 to 6 in the morning. The red sector is the opposite..."

Mike walked off, unable to register what he was here and this was so not fucking fair! Why did he have to take off his clothes? Why did he have to be a stripper of all things? He walked inside of his and Jeff's room only to find Jeff sitting on the bed with a tiny flashy red skirt that hugged Jeff's hips too tightly and a tank top that showed too much skin on the back. Mike sat down beside him.

"You're wearing a skirt."

"Yeah, they said I'm one of those very few guys that can actually make a skirt work. You can too, Mike."

And both of them stared at each other, unable to hide their pain as both of them embraced each other. "I want Matty..."

Mike nodded his head, tears threatening to fall from his face, "I want to go home."

Silence engulfed the room as both of them continued to hold onto each other for dear life and before dawn broke, they were both asleep by then, still at the same position while Cade stood there, his hand cupped onto Mike's cheek, and a smirk settled on his lips. "Your family will pay dearly for what Dehlia had done..."

* * *

**I would add more but I don't have the energy. XD. Review, please, sweethearts? Besides, I like where I left off!  
**

**X Sam.**


	3. Part Three: P L A N

**M****ore background info on Cade & his strip club. Let's all be happy! Wheee! XD.**

**I'm hyper. This calls for another chapter. I have this all planned in advance & it's too addicting for my own good. Oh noes! Not another addiction. I barely have enough room for anymore!**

* * *

_'& you're dead inside.'_

* * *

The first day of 'work' started after two days of their disappearance.

Jeff had hated everything, the fact that he had to wear too many skirts was not helping him cheer up at all as he had stripped out of the belt of his skirt once more, dancing around a pole and pretending to be as sexually appealing as possible, he actually felt sick inside. And his thoughts were only on Matt. What if Matt had seen him right now? The thought bothered Jeff endlessly...

Just as Jeff was about to finish his shift, he spotted the two last people he wanted to see, Matt and John.

His heartbeat quickened its pace as Jeff was about to leave the building but Matt's hand had firmly gripped onto Jeff's and this caused Jeff to freeze in his place, his heart still beating in his chest as he twisted his head to look at his furious brother and Jeff couldn't blame him. "Jeff! What the hell?! What are you doing here?" Matt couldn't keep his thoughts straight and for three minutes, he kept on shouting and cursing loudly, each word was strong and thick with anger and when Matt was tired out, Jeff finally opened those sorrowful eyes. "Why, Jeff? You scared the hell out of us two days ago and now...I just don't understand. What the hell happened?"

Jeff tried to explain. "Cade did this to us. Remember when I was sixteen and I came home at 1:30 and you grounded me?"

Matt slowly nodded his head.

"I took this lollipop from this crazy guy who's name is Cade and now, he wants me to become 'his stripper' if I want to get an antidote. Apparently, when that lollipop digest, the ingredients are going to make my body attack itself...Matty, I swear I'm sorry-"

"And this is why you shouldn't take things from strangers, Jeff."

Jeff only stared at Matt for a moment and the too loud hyper music hadn't caused any of them to feel any less horrified than they were as Jeff walked off, making Matt and John follow him as Jeff walked into his room, seeing Mike lying down there on the bed, asleep and that peaceful face was enough to make Jeff's heart break as he softly shook Mike's shoulder, making Mike wake up at the soft push. Mike looked up at both of them, their eyes meeting, and Mike sat up on the bed, and just then, Jeff realized how feverish Mike's skin was. "Mike? Are you okay?"

Mike simply nodded his head. "I'm fine."

"You have a fever."

Mike finally gave in and nodded his head and his eyes caught the clock that was glittering _11:50_ and he knew that he only had 10 minutes before he himself had to go out there and just as Mike realized that John and Matt were also in the room, a bomb exploded into Mike's heart. "You guys?" Mike practically had to choke out from the joy that was engulfing his body. "I thought I was never going to see you guys again."

John sat down besides Mike while Matt seemed to be lost in his own world.

"Why is Cade keeping you here?"

That caused them all to ponder but they simply shrugged.

"Think any of you can find out why?"

Mike nodded his head. A glimmer of hope in those dead eyes. "I found a laptop on his desk while I was looking for my mentor. Maybe there's something that can help me in one of his files or I could look up his name and see what results I find. Either way, I need it."

"But-"

Just as Jeff was about to object that Mike was too feverish to go out there, Mike had already walked out of the room, leaving Matt and John there alone and Matt looked through the drawers, trying to find Jeff some proper clothing but couldn't. He grabbed onto any one of the stripper clothing he could find and walked into the bathroom and had only got out, dressed in the too revealing clothing and he threw his own clothes into Jeff's arms, "go change or I'll kill you."

Jeff rolled his eyes before he went inside the bathroom to change, leaving both Matt and John alone.

"You know--I never thought that something like this could happen to him. I thought he was safe. That there's nothing wrong with him...that there's nothing that could be wrong with him but no... and he's getting fucked up over something any child would do. It's unfair." Matt mentioned, staring down at the ground as thoughts erupted in his head, too many thoughts all at once and it didn't take long for Jeff to walk out of the bathroom and sit down, Matt finally smiled and held onto Jeff's shoulder, letting Jeff bury his face into Matt's shoulder and John shook his head before he walked outside. "I'll leave you both alone."

* * *

_'& you're all alone...'_

* * *

Until now, Mike could barely find anything.

The only thing he did find out was that this strip club was passed on from generation to generation and just as he was about to open another website, he heard the door slowly open and his heart leaped in his chest as he jumped up in shock and fear, a million thoughts racing through his head but to his relief, it was only his mentor standing there but when he realized that his mentor must be on Cade's side, he closed his eyes and prayed. He heard the footsteps of his mentor and then, he stopped and he could almost feel his mentor's body close to him as he opened one eye and stared at those soft cobalt blue eyes of his mentor. "You know that you aren't gonna find anything about Cade from this piece of shit."

His mentor sat on a chair and Mike, still alert, sat back down, finally letting his tension go away and letting relaxation seep. "This all started with a couple, Dehlia and Ricky. Dehlia Mizanin was around 17 years old when she met Ricky and she was everything he was looking for, charming, smart, charismatic, funny, and she doesn't take shit from anyone and she was very rebellious. And when she turned 22, he proposed to her, and she accepted. She got into Ricky's business, which was running this strip club, and she loved it. She loved showing her true naked form in front of everyone. It was just something she loved. This is why she was known as a slut. And all seemed fine but there was this one weird quirk about her, after her shift, she would suck on a lollipop. Always. He never questioned her because he didn't want to anger her.

"During one of her shifts, he found her in bed with another man and he was so furious with her. He walked towards her with this dark look on his face and ripped a lollipop from her pocket and he shoved it in her mouth, and he let the entire lollipop slip into her throat, he was choking her and he loved every moment of it but he also still loved her too much and when he forced the entire thing down her mouth, it couldn't go past her lungs and this restricted her from breathing. She just died. At that moment, he realized how he let his insanity get a hold of him and he grabbed onto another lollipop from her other pocket and before he choked himself, he just said that 'death would never taste so sweet' before he choked himself with the lollipop, same as her. The guy that Dehlia had been seeing behind Ricky's back was Ricky's brother, Vick. He was the one to supply her with all those lollipops and Vick had gotten them from a boy named Fabian and they were supposed to be a treat but only after Dehlia's death did Vick look through the body and he found an enormous amount of poison. She would've died in two weeks anyways."

Mike was silent for a while. "Dehlia _Mizanin_?"

His mentor nodded his head. "Yeah. Your family and the Casanova's had been enemies before. Dehlia and Ricky's story didn't take back too far. Not so far that it was 50 years ago. It was about 20 years ago, and Dehlia is related to you. She's your aunt. Cade still feels vengeful, feels like your family haven't suffered enough and he was always sadistic so when he got ownership of the strip club, he started planning his revenge, doll."

"This guy is nuts." Mike shook his head. "And you know this how...?"

Silence engulfed them both.

His mentor looked into Mike's eyes. "Mike..."

Mike bit down his lips as his eyes widened as he realized the man in front of him. "D-Dad...?"

"Mike-"

"I can't believe you."

Mike was just about to leave, but his father had grabbed onto his arm. "Mike, just listen this out."

"What? You let your son become a stripper?"

"Mike, you're feverish."

"And?"

"Mike, please."

Mike didn't let another word slip out of his tongue as he walked off and coldness resided in his eyes as he stepped out of the room, still unable to believe what was happening and as soon as he walked into his and Jeff's room, seeing that Jeff was asleep and Matt was staring at the blonde, admiring his brother still, Matt's eyes finally locked with Mike's before Mike let out a sob he'd been holding back.

Matt pulled his hands out and Mike jumped into them, crying and sobbing, and Matt tried to piece together what happened.

"My dad...jerk...I...he..."

Matt rubbed his back, trying to calm him down while he tried to piece together what happened but still, with no avail at all.

"How could he do this to me?"

Sob.

"He fucking let me become a stripper!"

Sob. Tears.

"I hate this!"

Matt finally wiped away Mike's tears and continued to rub his back, soothingly and without knowing what was wrong, all he wanted to do was comfort the brunette. "Calm down, Mike...it's all gonna be alright...shhhh...."

Sob.

"Shhhh..."

Jeff's soft green eyes opened and seeing his brother and Mike in that position, his heart shattered but he pushed that thought aside but as both Mike and Matt's eyes linked with each other, the moment passed and Matt pressed his lips against Mike's and that was it, Jeff's heart was utterly shattered as he shut his eyes and he tried to repeat the lie he'd been telling himself for far too long _I'm not in love with Matt let Mike kiss him there are other fish in the sea I-I'm fine I-I'm really f-fine_ and he let out a soft whimper in his lip but it was inaudible that Jeff could barely hear it. Jeff finally fell asleep because of exhaustion.

Mike pulled back and shook his head. "You know that I like John."

Matt chuckled. "I guess that was just at the heat of the moment."

Mike nodded his head. _Dehlia's a slut... what said that I wasn't?_ He bit down his lip and shook his head. He was not Dehlia. She was related to him, blood related, but that didn't mean that he was completely identical to her and somewhere along those lines, Mike had fell asleep from the tiredness of his body and mind. Matt laid him down and stepped out with John standing there.

"You saw the kiss?"

John nodded his head.

"Do you like Mike?"

"I dunno..."

"We're gonna track down the source of the lollipops tomorrow. Me and Jeff, that was what we decided. When Mike's doing his shift, you look out for him, okay?"

And John and Matt both walked into any other empty room and decided to fall asleep, completely not knowing how they were going to clean up this huge mess that now all of them were entangled in.

* * *

_'& you're all fucking scared on the inside.'_

* * *

**Okay...this will hopefully turn interesting. ;) Reviews, darlings! I know this was way shorter than intended but then again, I'm trying to build things up 'til the next chappie so yeah! XD.  
**

**X Sam.**


	4. Part Four: S T R I P

**Okay. Now, I'm in school & I can't draw or anything so...yeah...new chapter.**

**Yeah! I know! Poor Jeffy. This is my supposed to be intense chapter... &... I know. It sucks. Don't question me! Also, loved all of my reviewers, as always! =D You guys make my day. & _WARNING! there is sexual intercourse here. I got a new way to write my sex scenes! Wheeeeee!_  
**

* * *

_'& lifeless, aren't you?'_

* * *

The soft cold wisp of the cold air was the only thing that encouraged Jeff to go out.

Like Mike, the boy's skin had turned feverish.

And his head was pounding too hard for its own good.

Still, he stood there next to the van of lollipops while Matt distracted the men in his stripper disguise, telling them if they wanted to touch him and acting all hormonal when they said they needed to go inside and Jeff tried to look away from Matt but sometimes, he found himself staring at the soft, beautiful skin of his brother as the sunlight hit it, that perfection that was skin and bones and a moving body...it was all too much to endure and then he'd remember that he had to look for a way to get into the van and when he finally unlocked the van's doors, he stepped inside, met by too many boxes of too many red and green lollipops and Jeff had grabbed on a box of each before sprinting out and shutting the door behind him in the most cautious way possible and he tried not to fall down as he nodded towards Matt who stopped talking and moved away with the type of movement only Matt could have, the way his hips swayed, the way his eyes shined...

Then Jeff remembered that Matt was Mike's.

He would never admit it but Mike's constant teasing of how much he wanted to fuck his brother had made the fantasy a reality for Jeff. It all started with a dream and a crush that evolved into something more throughout the years and he'd still never admit it to anyone, not even himself sometimes, but he did find his brother more appealing than ever, his eyes, his face, his hair, his body, all too much... how could he not?

"Jeff?"

That knocked him out of his trance.

Jeff let one of the boxes fall and he shook his head before he leaned down to pick the box from the ground, and Matt had taken the other box to help Jeff balance the other box, and Matt just tore the cover off, causing two red lollipops to fall down and Matt leaned down to pick one of them, unwrapping the paper only to see the mouthwatering candy and Matt looked all around the lollipop but he didn't find anything that was all too unusual.

He let his foot step onto the other piece of candy, breaking it into pieces and that was when Matt had seen the different colors that were all enclosed with the red treat, he leaned down and with eyes, he scanned the lollipops...

A gray and white, condensed fluid was inside the lollipop.

Matt scooped up the fluid and pulled it into a bag.

Jeff did the same to a green lollipop, smashing it and seeing a black and white fluid, Matt scooped it up into another clear plastic bag and shoved it back into his backpack before he nodded to Jeff."We just need to check what's in this."

"Let's get out of here before Cade stops by."

* * *

_'& they want to go home...safe, isn't it?'_

* * *

"Let go of me!"

Cade held onto Mike's shoulder and slammed him towards the wall, hard and painful, pinning him in place as a bodyguard dragged a certain brown haired blue eyed wrestler into the room and just as Mike had seen John's face, his heart was about to stop as he tried to think of what Cade was planned out. Cade pushed Mike closer to John and a smirk tugged at Cade's lips. "I want you to strip, Mizanin."

"Why-?"

"Just do it."

Mike could feel his cheeks turn pink at just the thought of him stripping in front of John Cena of all people but he slowly let his hands go towards his too green clothing and he tried to think that he was the only one in the room as he discarded his clothing, leaving himself only in pants and he twisted his head towards Cade whose eyes spoke enough and told him to strip even more, Mike took one more inhale, soft and quick before he discarded the rest of his clothing and even though the clothes suffocated his frame before, he felt too exposed and when he was completely and utterly naked, his entire body flushed into that same pink color that he was in before.

John's eyes were glued to Mike's body.

Perfection.

The soft skin.

He licked his lips.

"Fuck him." Cade ordered.

"W-what?!" Mike twisted his head towards Cade whose eyes were in a shade of navy blue and were too serious for his own good.

"Fuck. Him. Plain and simple as that."

Mike moved towards John, not saying a word as confusion stirred into his thoughts and John held onto his waist, kissing Mike's neck, tasting Mike's slightly sweaty neck and the salty taste of the feverish skin was too sweet. Mike let out a slurred moan and John trailed his tongue from Mike's neck to his nipple, biting and tasting, causing Mike to hold onto John's shoulders as Mike pushed him harder against the wall, his hard cock pressing against John's thigh.

Cade had walked out and so did his bodyguard.

He had other business to attend to but he knew from where they left them off, they wouldn't dare stop.

And he was right.

Mike started teasing John's neck, biting and licking just as John wrapped his arms around Mike's waist, pushing him closer. It seemed like they could get stuck together, their hot skin both sticking to each other like glue on paper, and the feeling was too indescribable for words. Mike's hands had gone from lying to the sides, tearing John's clothes, discarding them from his body and he still bit and nibbled onto John's neck, as if it was a challenge to do both and it was. He let the clothes fall to the ground as Mike's eyes drifted from John's shoulders to his hard cock and he licked his lips.

"Like?"

"You kidding me?"

A smirk crossed against John's face as he moved closer to Mike, causing him to step back and it went that way until Mike had fallen onto the bed that was in the room and the smirk on John's face had widened but then it faded. "What about a lube?"

"We don't need one."

"You're gonna get hurt then."

"I don't care. Just do it."

He was hard as it was. Too hard.

Mike just stared at John, and John finally gave in even if he didn't want to. He knew that Mike himself was very stubborn and impatient so he laid there as John got on top of him, the position seemed to fit, and Mike could certainly remember Jeff saying that he'd be on bottom and that made the brunette chuckle as John pushed himself inside of Mike, pleasure mixed with pain, a moan escaped those soft pink lips. He didn't want to admit that it was more painful that he'd thought but he didn't care. The pleasure had canceled and balanced it all out. It was worth it in the end.

"Should I go on or look for a lube?"

"No. Go on."

"You are such a child."

"Leave me alone."

"Don't you want me to finish...?"

"No, finish!"

Another thrust, hard and slow.

"John!"

John bit back his own cry of pleasure as he pushed himself back into Mike. The way his cock fit Mike. It was almost as if Mike was made for him.

Thrust.

Thrust.

He quickened his paces.

Thrust.

Thrust.

"Dammit, Mike! I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum, idiot! What the hell are you waiting for?!"

At that sign, John had already come inside of Mike, causing a wave of pleasure to fill inside of Mike as the hot, sticky liquid burned warmly inside of Mike and this caused him to cum as well. John collapsed on top of Mike and Mike was forced to roll to his side so that John would too.

Inhale.

Exhale.

_Why the hell did Cade want us to fuck...?_

Just before Mike could think of ways, his heavy eyelids were threatening to fall.

_Damn fever._

_Fever!_

_And I fucked..._

And that was when he had fallen asleep.

* * *

_'& you feel as if nothing is safe anymore...'_

* * *

Finally.

After waiting for too long, the results were complete.

Jeff had moved towards the man he had bribed to do this and it didn't take more than a swing of his ass anyways before he had grabbed onto the paper and flirted with his eyes, followed by a quick giggle and then he walked towards Matt, who was standing there, praying and Jeff walked towards Matt, now his stomach was knotting with acids as he pushed himself towards the wall and closed his eyes, praying next to Matt before he had given Matt the paper.

Matt was silent.

"Matty?"

"That white stuff is the virus that causes lupus."

Jeff was silent now.

"And the gray stuff causes it to be slow so that's why Cade is holding it against you."

The silence still remained.

"And since Mike had a green lollipop, the green shell has another long term effect from two viruses together and this makes Mike's fear hormone accelerate to an unbelievable level."

"Huh? In English?"

"The viruses make his fear hormone worse. So he can fear _anything and everything_. It's like when you're angry and you can't control your body. It'll be like that for Mike."

"And me, Matty...?"

"You're gonna have a blood addiction."

"W-what?" Jeff couldn't fully understand.

Matt sighed. "If you drink blood, you're gonna see it as a drug so you'll keep taking more and more."

"Drink blood? What the hell am I? A vampire? I'd never do that so I don't have to worry! But Mike-"

Jeff stopped when he heard a dark, sinister chuckle from behind him.

Cade.

Jeff was about to move away but Cade grabbed onto Jeff's arm and pulled him close to him, pulling a tube of AB blood towards Jeff's lips.

Matt just froze. "LET GO OF HIM!"

Cade shook his head and a smirk settled on his face as those icy eyes locked with Matt's hard brown eyes and in that moment, Cade swiftly moved the thick tube to Jeff's lips, letting the blood quickly slide down to his throat and he let the tube crash down, droplets of blood on the floor, mixed with the broken glass pieces as the drowsy, dizzy Jeff was about to fall onto the floor and Matt ran towards him to hold him, pressing Jeff towards him as a hiccup fell from his mouth.

"No...get away, Matt...your blood...damn...please...Matt..."

"Jeff."

Matt had carried Jeff off, watching as Jeff clutched onto his shirt, shutting his eyes and shaking from the addiction and Matt knew that it must've been as hard as a heroin addict holding onto a bottle of heroin and Matt walked into their room, seeing that Mike and John weren't there, he laid Jeff onto the bed. "Do you want me to stay, J-?"

"No! Don't stay! GO AWAY!"

Jeff was struggling. His hands gripping onto the cover, his eyes threatening to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry, Matty..."

Matt didn't say anything as he left and shut the door behind him.

A whimper escaped Jeff's throat. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

_'lovely, lovely, lovely little boy. let's finish our story now.'_

* * *

"W-what?!"

Mike had just woken up from sleep and with bloodshot eyes and a pounding head, his mind couldn't process what Cade had just told him.

"You want me to fuck another guy? Wh-"

Realization hit Mike hard.

"You want me to be like Dehlia! You want-"

Cade smirked and grabbed onto Mike's shoulder, pressing him to the wall and with that cold breath on Mike's face, "you're already like Dehlia..."

"I'm not."

"You are. That hair. Those lips. Those eyes. That attitude. _All hers_. Nothing belongs to you."

_Nothing belongs to me..._

"No! You're lying to me!"

"Lies. Lies. Lies."

_Nothing belongs to me..._

Cade left.

But Mike still stayed pressed to the walls, still unable to process the thoughts in his head and even if he knew that this might and probably was a trick, he couldn't help but think that Cade was right. He was like Dehlia in this twisted way. He bit onto his lower lip. He wanted him to redo Dehlia's story, make Cena feel the pain, make him feel the pain...torture him, torment him, make him want to die...

And for a moment, Mike did want to die...

* * *

_'let's finish our story...'_

* * *

**Anyways...**

**Applemuse is not lonely anymore. She has Violetmuse! XP. I know. Stupid but I had to say it. Apple & Violet are actually based off my teddy bears. One of them I had for fourteen years (my age XP) & the other one I just bought today! APPLE & VIOLET FOREVER. XD.**

**X Sam.**


	5. Part Five: S O U R C E

**Again, yeah, I guess everyone liked the Jeff is a vampire & Mike is afraid of everything twist. ;) I like it too. XD. Apologizies to the end, you all know it's gonna be Hardycest & Mizena but my Mattymuse was nagging me. He loves Mike. XD. So yeah...  
**

* * *

_'scared for your little brother, little boy?'_

* * *

Matt looked at the crushed red lollipop's stick and flipped in, thinking.

He stopped.

Freezing.

He squinted his eyes to see a mark written in white itself on the lollipop.

An address...?

A smirk crossed over Matt's face.

* * *

_'think you've cracked the code...?'_

* * *

"Wait! I'm sick! Don't leave me here!"

Matt sighed as he grabbed onto Mike's hand and pulled him out of the hole his foot got caught in and he wondered why he'd taken Mike of all people, probably because he couldn't find John and Jeff was asleep and they needed to work fast but now, looking back at the last few hours Mike had spent complaining, he'd rather stay there and he stopped in his place when he had seen the lollipop factory and a sense of satisfaction filled through Matt's body. Rusted steel and chipped paint covered the factory and this suggested that it was rather old and the chipped brown was on the floor and Matt leaned down to look at the piece that was all too brittle. Normal paint. Nothing more.

He stood up, holding onto Mike's arm and dragging him inside of the factory.

No one was there.

It was black.

Nothing like the normal factory.

Just a white tiny table there with a bunch of chemicals there and a girl with orange blazing hair was sitting on the chair, with a soft pink forced smile on her face and she paused for a moment to tie her already short fiery hair back into a tiny flippy ponytail and then she went back to working. Matt could see, even in the darkness, that her clothing was made of a dress, a yellow dress that her body was used to, slightly tight and she twisted her head when she heard Mike move.

The girl moved from her place towards them.

Matt could see she was no older than ten. Eleven at most.

"I got some candy for you."

Matt shook his head and leaned down so that he was eye to eye with her. "How old are you, sweetie?"

"I'm ten." A grin spread across her face.

His heart broke. All alone. A girl locked off from the world. Making lollipops for that bastard. Her soft emerald eyes glinted. Matt's heart was about to drop. "What's your name?"

"Candace."

"Candace...Candy..."

She giggled before nodding her head.

"Do you live her all by yourself?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you know Cade?"

"Yeah...I do..."

"Do you know him?" Matt's head twisted towards Mike. Mike had now leaned down towards her, blue eyes locking with green eyes and smile spread across Mike's face, Candace had quickly mirrored that smile and they both chuckled at the same time, causing Matt to roll his eyes. "Whoa...it's like you're related."

Mike shook his head. "Do you know Dehlia?"

Matt raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

Mike ignored Matt's compliment as Candace nodded her head. "My mother, Danielle, is her sister."

Mike thought for a moment,_ if Dehlia was his aunt and Danielle was her sister...then Candace was his cousin, no? _He nodded his head at his notion and a grin spread across his face. "Cousin Candace! I like the sound of that."

Matt tried to piece together the pieces then his eyes widened. "Wait! So it's Candace Mizanin?"

Candace nodded her head. "Yeah...my father left me so..."

Matt tried to suppress a chuckle as he stared at Mike then his gaze went from Mike to Candace. "Do all you Mizanin's have fathers that leave you?"

That never crossed his mind. Mike bit down his lip and thought before coming to the conclusion of it being true, half of his family was raised by mother's only, then again, some of them the other way around, just the father's and he shook his head, how could he not notice that? His family didn't commit and he didn't see that until now. _They didn't commit so what said that I was different...?_ The thought lingered, exploding in his head, piercing through every thought, becoming his only thought, condensed, darkened... "Mike?"

Mike snapped back into reality and his eyes drifted back to Candace who now looked at him, trying to understand why his face was so pained all at once and Mike put a hand on her shoulder, letting Candace feel the heat of his skin. "You're hot. Are you sick?"

Mike nodded his head. "Should I tell her...?"

Matt only stared before nodding his head.

"Candace...Candy...my main girl..." he tried to lighten the mood but Candace's face remained serious and Mike's smile dropped, causing him to be as serious faced as her before he rolled his tongue in his mouth and bit it, trying to find an easy way to tell the uneducated tiny girl. "These lollipops make people sick, Candy."

Candace's eyes bubbled with tears as they ran down her face. "W-what?"

"These lollipops make-"

"I heard you!" her voice was filled with pain and fear, unable to wrap her thoughts around the fact as her eyes turned from feared to cold and Mike wondered if he ever looked like that as he tried to hold onto Candace's shoulder and she let him. "I'm sorry... I didn't know! I thought I was making people happy! But now..." she shook her head. "I won't ever ever ever make those lollipops again!"

Mike nodded his head, allowing the little girl to hug him. He pulled her away and Mike looked up at Matt, "let's go."

They were both about to leave but Matt had frozen in the middle of his position, running over to Candace and telling her words that Mike couldn't hear as he walked towards them and all he could see was Candace nodding her head, leaving Mike confused and curious. "What-?"

"I want to adopt her, Mike. I can't just leave her here."

Mike nodded her head, seeing his perspective as a smirk covered his face. "What about Jeff?"

"He'll understand..."

"Aha! I knew it! I knew it! You had a crush on Jeff!"

Matt's face flushed pink and he twisted his head back towards Mike. "Is it that obvious...?"

Mike laughed for a while before nodding his head and those eyes twinkled in its pure blue color before Matt scooped up Candace and walked alongside Mike who kept on dancing around and twirling, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

In the middle of the way, Matt had stopped for a breath. "Can we just rest for a-"

When Matt had twisted his head, Mike had already laid next to a rock, wiping beads of sweat from his hairline and Matt nodded to himself I guess that's a yes before he laid down on against a tree, laying Candace beside him who had ran off for a moment and Matt had seen that she had just gone to see the flower fields for a moment before smiling. She was a girl version of Jeff to him, of course, she had a lot of Mike like qualities, the fact that she'd tug at his shirt collar just because she was bored and the non-stop talking but then again, wasn't every Mizanin like that...? When Candace had returned, she had a tiny yellow daffodil in her hand and she was bouncing about, causing Matt to smile at the energetic little girl before he stood up and was about to tell Mike that he was about to move back towards Cade's strip club but he noticed the paleness of Mike's skin, the fact that his eyes were now yellowing and he was unable to keep his eyelids fully open.

Matt leaned down to carry Mike, lifting the light weight into his arms before he looked back at Candace, "can you walk by yourself?"

Candace only stared at her relative before she nodded her head and followed Matt towards the strip club and Matt noticed how shallow Mike's breaths were. _Damn...damn...damn... was Mike whimpering? Was he scared? Of what?_ He shook his head. He had nothing to be afraid of. Mike tried to move away but his muscles were very weak and Matt could see that. "Calm down, Mike. We're almost there..."

* * *

_'the story's gonna end too soon...'_

* * *

Jeff had moved away.

_NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo_

John was bleeding.

_NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo_

Because of him.

"What the hell...Jeff?"

Jeff had sprinted off, tears blurring his vision and he stopped by his own room, stepping inside and shutting the door before he shook his head. He can't control this and he knew so...

Why do I have to be so fucked up?

Jeff wiped away his tears, laying down onto his bed, with his body shaking.

...I hate this.

* * *

_'&...do you still breathe? For what?'_

* * *

Matt had grabbed onto John's hand and helped him up and Candace had stared at the very large Cena before her eyes widened and she had clutched onto her still livid yellow flower before John stared at her. "And she is...?"

"Mike's cousin. Candace. She's the source of the lollipop making...and God, John, she was alone. I couldn't leave her alone..."

"I get it, Matt." A smile crossed across John's face before he hugged Matt in the friendliest way possible before breaking the hug and looking at the tiny girl, staring at those tiny orange curls and those soft emerald green eyes that were strong at once and he wondered how in hell could Candace be related to Mike but he continued to smile anyways as the girl shook his head. "John Cena."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cena."

"Definitely not related to Mike. She has manners."

Matt shook his head. "And this coming from the man who supposedly had a crush on Mike in the fourth grade?"

John's smile dropped before he stared at Matt. "He and I..."

"Fucked?"

"Exactly."

"I know that face."

"He said a bad word." Both of their face twisted to Candace whose eyes bubbled with innocence.

"Okay, so when you and him...you know...what happened?"

"Cade told us to do it. I dunno. When we started, we never stopped but...I dunno. It was fun but I don't know if I had a connection."

Matt rolled his eyes and looked as if he was about to butcher John. "First of all, you're talking about the same boy that you used to goo-goo ga-ga about in the bathroom and stare at him when no one's looking and what else? You painted him in Art Class. Damn, if he was in the same Art Class...and what else? You keep writing his name in my notebook!"

"Mine finished!"

"And that's not even the beginning! You had a rabbit named Mike!"

"It fitted him."

"And this isn't because you bought a brown furred rabbit even if it wasn't really the nicest one?"

"Hey! I like brown rabbits!"

"You like Mike!"

"It's fourth grade all over again!"

"You two are kids!" Candace giggled, causing them both to stop fighting and nod their heads at Candace's notion.

"How'd you get hurt, John?"

John looked back at the now stopped bleeding cut on his neck, "your brother."

"Oh no..."

"Wait...where's Mike?"

"I put him into another room... I couldn't put him in his and Jeff's room and a nice guy just let me put him into his room...I think Room 205. Poor thing was shaking."

"You go check on Jeff. I'll check on Mike."

Matt had rushed towards Jeff's room, opening the door but not walking in, trying to figure out a way to try and calm down Jeff but he couldn't get anything yet and Candace stared at John and Matt before walking in.

"Candy, no!"

Candace walked inside to see Jeff curled up in his bed, wearing his normal stripper clothing and when Candace had seen the way his eyes had gotten red, she was about to stop but she didn't and she took a soft breath.

"Get out of here, little girl." Jeff whispered, biting onto the pillow in order to distract himself.

Matt had walked inside to hold onto Candace and she stared at Jeff before stepping back and Matt had stepped towards him. "No, Matt, I don't like him!"

"He's my brother."

Candace suddenly felt herself flush into a watermelon pink color.

Matt had ran his hand down Jeff's back and watched as Jeff shook, trying to calm himself down from the need that was destroying every cell, that was taking over every nerve of his body and he bit down the pillow harder and seeing that made Matt tear up on the inside as he sat down on the bed and ran his hand down Jeff's hair, a whimper escaped Jeff's mouth. "Get away, Matty...I don't wanna hurt you...I'm sorry...please, leave me alone..." Jeff was begging, his words slurring.

"No." Matt looked at Candace, "Candy, go back to John."

Matt flipped Jeff towards him, causing Jeff's body to be buried into Matt's, Jeff grabbed onto Matt's shirt, biting the cloth, trying not to get anywhere near the flesh but it was proven to be hard and Matt could see that. He shook too hard and his eyes were shut too tightly.

"C'mon, Jeff...let me see those eyes...let me see those pretty eyes...take me towards your green garden, Jeffy..."

Jeff shook his head, still biting onto the article of clothing and burying his head into Matt's scent, trying to forget the bloodied scent that hung around the air.

"C'mon, Jeff...do you want to make me sad?"

Jeff chuckled. "Shut up, asshole."

"There! That's my Jeff! Now, open your eyes."

Green eyes fluttered.

"There? Was that so hard?"

Jeff chuckled. "I hate you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_'tearyouup.'_

* * *

"Mike?"

Mike's eyes opened, his white pupils were now yellow and his orbs glowed into a sickly blue color. John moved towards him, sitting down beside him, running his hand down Mike's shoulder to his side, and then kissing his nose.

Mike moved away, shaking his head. "Leave me alone!"

"Mike? What's wrong?" John was just too confused, the paleness of Mike's skin shocked him, he was already pale but now...he was as pale as a piece of paper. Too pale.

Mike grabbed onto the covers and with those too terrified blue eyes, his eyes locked with John and thoughts raced to his head before he shook his head at him and he had grabbed onto his pillow, throwing it towards him. "Just leave me alone! Please!"

John was about to respond but seeing those eyes again...

_No_.

He walked off. He knew Mike needed to be alone and he knew that he needed to ask Matt about this.

Just moments after John left, Mike felt himself calm down as he shut the curtains and he threw off the covers, everything and everyone was a threat to him and he knew it...he moved away from it all and his back faced the cold wall, sliding down...his eyes scanned the entire place. There was nowhere to hide. Everything was coming after him. Threatening him. And he didn't know how to get rid of it. He grabbed onto a lamp beside him and threw it towards the floor, crashing it into pieces. That lamp was a threat...he had to do it...everything was a threat...

"Hello, doll."

Mike's eyes drifted from the crushed pieces to Cade.

Cade grabbed onto Mike's shoulder, pressing him towards the wall, "ready...? I'll get another one ready for you to fuck."

Mike stared at him. "N-n-n-no...get away from me..."

Cade chuckled. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

Mike gulped and shook his head.

"Then do it."

* * *

_'it's all planning out, dolls.'_

* * *

"Hey! Leave me alone! I need to go back to Jeff-"

_Matt_.

Mike's eyes widened as Cade's bodyguard had pushed Matt towards him. "Get off me!"

Cade stared at Matt, shaking his head and then back at Mike whose eyes were still wide with fear as he tried to pull Matt away but was unable too from the fatigue and weakness of him and Mike tired out eventually, allowing Matt's body weight to crush Mike from underneath.

Matt twisted his head towards Cade who had a smirk on his face. "He's all yours now."

"W-what?"

Cade sighed before walking over to them. "You see...I want Mike here to complete our little Dehlia ritual..."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You don't need to. Just fuck him."

Matt stared back at Mike, whose eyes were closed, bracing for pain.

"That would be rape..."

"Do it for your little Jeffy or he'll go bye-bye."

"You can't hold that against me!"

Matt heard a little whimper rising up from Mike's throat. "Just...do it...get it over with...please, Matty...don't let Jeff get hurt..."

Matt closed his eyes, praying once more, before he slowly hoped the time would pass, tearing off Mike's clothing and Cade stared a while before stepping outside, shutting the door behind him, only to face John.

"You're a sick fuck, you know that?"

"I do." Cade smirked. "You know what's even sicker? Getting our little crazed vampire to see this!"

"You wouldn't dare..."

His smirk widened as Cade clapped his hands, causing his bodyguard to rise and grab onto John, squishing him into pieces just by grabbing onto his hands. "Dammit! What does this guy eat?!" Cade's bodyguard covered John's mouth as Cade walked towards Jeff's room...

This will pan out better than he thought...

He stepped into Jeff's room and this had awakened the man from his sleep and just as Jeff was about to rub his eyes to gain focus, Cade had grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him behind him. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"No, doll. No one commands me to do anything."

"Bastard."

"You know you're friends with a cheater, right? A worthless piece of..."

"Don't you dare call Mike that!"

Cade had then shoved Jeff towards the room, making him see his brother and his best friend fucking and even though his brain was in sleep mode two seconds ago, his head was about to explode as he twisted his head towards Cade, every second that passed made Jeff want to tear them all into pieces as Jeff stepped back...pain seeping through every nerve and every trickle of hot blood inside of him...

_Blood_.

He needs

_Blood_.

He wants

_Blood_.

He craves

_Blood_.

He pounced onto Matt, causing Matt to move away and hold onto Jeff as Jeff bit onto his shoulder instead of neck, just anywhere he can draw blood from...

The sweet taste of the hot blood poured into Jeff's mouth.

"Jeff!"

Matt pulled Jeff away from him.

Those green eyes setting onto those hard brown ones.

"How could you?! I loved you! I fucking loved you!"

Matt's heart was about to stop.

"Jeff?"

"You hurt me, Matty..."

Sobs escaped Jeff's mouth and that caused Matt to hug him, press their bodies against each other. Matt stared up at Cade then back at Jeff, that was the man standing there, chuckling while secreting destroying his Jeff and he would not take it anymore. He stood up, letting Jeff's body press against his still, sobs escaping his lips and the bodyguard had walked inside, still holding and crushing John's body into pieces.

"I've had just about enough of you, Cade." Matt's voice was filled with sternness. He laid Jeff down, running his hand through those colorful locks before staring back at Cade. "Look at what you did to him! Oh, he might not matter to you but you ripped my heart into pieces! Dammit! I hate your fucking guts and I will not let you touch him again."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Cade's face was still plastered emotionless.

Just in that moment, Candace had walked in, her hand had two lollipops, yellow and purple, her eyes set in front of Matt and a smile spread across Matt's face. "Candace."

"This is gonna make them better! I know! I know! Mommy told me!"

Candace ran towards Matt and had given him the lollipops and this made Cade walk towards him and Matt stared up at him before crawling backwards, leaving Candace there, standing in horror and as Matt pressed himself to the wall, next to Mike, who was now shaking and Matt stood up, face to face with Cade.

"You think that you can destroy me? Cade?"

Matt stared at him and for once, he spoke out the truth. "No."

"Give me those."

"Over my dead body."

"Don't tempt me."

Just then, Cade had dropped dead. His body fell to the floor. Matt was certain. Dead.

Candace stood there, with a piece of knife in her hand, glaring at Cade before she looked up at Matt who was stunned, such a tiny girl...yet so emotionless. A smile curved onto her face. "Matty!"

"Candy..."

Matt moved towards Jeff though, helping him up. "I need to get him to his room."

His bodyguard had now let go of John, nodding off to Matt and John, now free from his duties, a smile spread across the man's emotionless face before he walked away and John had ran towards Mike.

"Let's go get them to their rooms."

* * *

_'it's gonna be over soon...'_

* * *

Candace had walked towards Jeff, giving him a yellow lollipop. "Eat that. It'll make you feel better!"

Matt sat down beside Jeff who was now licking the lollipop fast and Matt wrapped his arm around Jeff, pressing Jeff close to him and just, the thought of Jeff being safe and okay again was satisfying Matt while John walked towards Mike, begging him to take the lollipop.

"Mike...? Please."

Mike stared at the lollipop before shaking his head.

"Mike, c'mon, do it for me."

Mike stared at John now.

"I love you."

That was all it took for Mike to grab onto the white stick of the lollipop with those shaky hands and lick the candy, pressing his body against John. It didn't take long for them to feel drowsy and sleepy before they had fallen asleep. And with hope flooding through Matt and John's body, they fell asleep...

* * *

**I love you all! Now review! XD. Spoil me!**

**One more chapter. Hopefully.**

**Also, yeah, this chapter was..._weird_...?**

**Oh, & _NeroAnne_, they should meet! Weird! Violet is actually purple though. XP. _Aly_, well, I get lazy to log in too! XD. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, my lovelies! XD.  
**

**X Sam.**


	6. Part Six: S W E E T

**Last chappie... *crosses fingers* I'm no good with endings.**

_

* * *

_

_'our story has come to an end...'_

* * *

Home.

The scent.

The sight.

It seemed like a dream.

Home.

* * *

_'home...are you safe now?'_

_

* * *

_Matt had woken up from his sleep.

It was midnight.

Jeff still hadn't woken up.

He couldn't sleep much. He walked over to Jeff's room and opened the door only to see Jeff laying there, in Matt's black and blue clothing and Matt didn't dare open the lights because that would burn their eyes to the core, especially at their tiredness right now, he laid down next to Jeff and kissed his forehead. Jeff twisted his head at Matt, pressing his head onto Matt's shoulder.

Matt leaned down to sniff Jeff's hair.

"What the hell am I? Perfume?"

"Jeff! You're back!"

"Where did I go?" Jeff chuckled.

"But yes, you are perfume. I love that shampoo you use."

"That's just an excuse to smell my hair."

"It is."

That was what made Jeff look up at Matt and both of their eyes locked and the intensity that was between them, just staring, Jeff leaned towards Matt's lips, kissing him, softly but Matt had deepened the kiss.

"Matty..."

"Present."

"Who's being silly now?"

"I know! ME!"

"Matt!"

"See? This is how annoying you are!"

Jeff got on top of Matt, leaning down to kiss him once more and Matt wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, flopping him down so that their positions switched and Matt was on top. "You honestly don't think that you're dominant, Jeff?"

"...I wanna! I wanna!"

"And that's the type of attitude that makes you cute as a girl."

"I'm not a girl!"

"Yes, you are..._doll_."

"I am not a doll!"

"Yeah, you sure whine too much."

"Hey!"

Jeff giggled, holding onto Matt's shoulders. Those eyes locking with each other and Matt couldn't ask for anything more than Jeff as he held onto him and soon, Jeff fell asleep and for once, instead of the face of blackness that Jeff had in his sleep, his face was conquered by the emotions of relaxation and peace and that made Matt feel as if everything would be okay and he heard the sound of the door crack open as Candace ran inside, her face plastered with joy as she sat down and told him how John and Mike had taken her outside to the funniest day ever but she expressed her concern for Mike, who didn't talk to John throughout the day and as Candace's eyes dropped from exhaustion and a yawn escaped her throat, Matt chuckled, watching her lie down beside Jeff and fall fast asleep and the look that was on Candace's face mirrored Jeff's and Matt himself felt his eyelids drop as he listened to the imaginary soft music in his head to match the scene.

Something about a scene, something about dummies, something about sex and drugs.

He yawned once more and covered his mouth, burying his head in the scent of Jeff's hair and finally falling asleep...

* * *

_'oh, you're so safe...'_

_

* * *

_Candace took a piece of candy and shoved it in her mouth, giggling.

It was around midnight and she had gone over to John and Mike's room, where Mike was fast asleep and John was watching her shove the candy into her mouth as he brought her close to him, rubbing her back and looking at the dark black of her nightgown, a designer t-shirt that was once Mike's but he had unwillingly gave it to the girl and she just loved the scent and John did too.

Mike's scent was one of a kind.

Mixed with soap and candle.

It was a type of scent that was very indescribable but reminded you of those two things. _Soap and candle_.

And a little honey sometimes.

It was probably some sort of Mizanin secret because Candace had skin that smelled so alike that, but with a hint of candle and more of honey, too sweet for John's appeal but Mike's scent was so damn perfect.

"Is cousin Mike sad?"

That snapped John out of his trance. "Yes, he's sad."

Candace stared at Mike and at this sleeping state, he didn't seem neither peaceful nor disturbed, just dead. The thought made Candace shiver as she had taken another piece of candy, a strawberry-flavored piece and shoved it in her throat. "Why is Michael sad?"

"Mike is going through a hard time...he just got better but-"

"I understand."

John shook his head, holding onto Candace's frail shoulders, "you don't understand, Candy. You're younger than Mike is. You can't fully understand the full meaning of the pain that Mike's going through. I can't even sometimes. But he's gonna be okay. I can feel it. He just needs time..."

Candace's eyes were spilling with tears. "No."

She shook her head, over and over. "He won't be okay. This happened to my mother...this happened to her...he won't be okay! He won't! He won't! He's gonna get hurt! He's gonna get hurt bad! Save him, Mr. Cena! Save him!"

John held onto Candace's face, watching as she whimpered and cried over her sad cousin.

"There, there, Candy...breathe..."

She sobbed but tried to contain herself.

"Breathe..."

Candace's eyes locked with John's but she couldn't stop sobbing and she wouldn't. She buried her head into John's stomach, letting her tears get absorbed by his thick clothing, her body shaking and shivering and his face pale and her voice cracked but soon, Candace's eyes had dried of tears and she lay there in John's arms, not saying a word, just silent and not falling asleep, just staring into the black space of the room.

* * *

_'you're wrong, sweethearts. our blood still trickles.'_

_

* * *

_John's arms were wrapped around Mike's waist.

Mike didn't say anything.

"Talk to me, Mike..."

"Get away from me, John."

"Why are you so angry at me? I just don't understand anything anymore."

Mike didn't say anything.

The silence engulfed him.

"Candace is crying for you, Mike."

Mike's eyes are threatening to shed tears for himself.

"She thinks you're going to die..."

Mike turned to face John's face, to see the pain that was crossing John's face himself and Mike pressed his head towards John's shoulder, trying to forget about the desolation of it all, the memories of the strip club that was still fresh in his mind, the way he felt exposed up there on the stage, the way that Matt had raped him, hard, and the way that everything all panned out, he was in so much pain and desolation because of it all and he didn't know if he could move on. He could see the sun peek out in the blue sky and his heart just basically stopped as he had walked towards the sky, opening the window to see the soft blue sky, instead of the gray ones that he was so used to and his eyes watered with tears, burning, and he could just see the beauty of the world around him now, the chirping birds, the colors that bathed in the sky all too beautifully, the sun that shone proudly and John put his hand onto Mike's shoulder as Mike choked out his words. "The-the sky...it's blue."

When he'd licked that lollipop, the entire world was too dark, too gray, too bitter but now, there were colors...lots of colors...

Oh, for so long, they seemed like a dream.

"Mike...you couldn't see that before?"

Mike shook his head, "blind. Blind. I was so damn blind...and now...God, it's so beautiful."

Mike looked at John's face, saw the color that lit up into John's eyes, for the first time, the sunlight that reflected against those soft baby blue eyes, it made Mike's heart burn with joy and redemption.

"You're beautiful, Mike."

"I know."

Followed by the cocky remark, Mike had chuckled, a died out soft laugh.

But that was enough.

_We'll hold on._

* * *

_'& do you still believe in fairytale endings?'_

* * *

Candace stood there, watching the blue sky, her lips puckered into a tight line and her eyes just scanning the sky, as if there was something here that she was supposed to be waiting for and her heart was beating, telling her that someone was ready to take her and as she looked back, she stared at Mike, who was asleep now, next to John, and Jeff and Matt had come over and now, they were all huddled up and as she heard a grunt, she walked over to her cousin. Mike.

Mike's eyes were staring at the tiny girl as emerald eyes stared back.

"Candace?"

"Don't let yourself get hurt," she could barely squeak out the words. "We love you! Don't hurt yourself!"

Mike stared at her as she continued to talk.

"They found Mommy on the floor...she was on the bathroom...and she had a lot of medicine...she was sick, wasn't she? There was so much blood..." Mike's eyes widened and he realized that she was describing a suicide scene. "Don't be sick like her! Please!"

In some odd way, she was telling him not to commit suicide.

But Mike's thoughts had reached to that point yet.

He did wonder of his death.

What would happen if he died...?

Would anyone notice?

And now, staring at those strong but also soft green eyes, he didn't need an answer because he knew that she'd miss him, she'd miss him too much and so would John and so would Jeff and Matt, his friends, the only thing that made him be proud to hold his head high and as he rolled his tongue into his mouth and bit his lower lip, thinking, just thinking, he laid his head onto John's shoulder.

"Are you gonna get better, cousin Mike?"

Mike nodded his head. "No icky medicine." He grinned.

"I don't like it either!" she giggled.

"Typical Mizanin's."

Candace and Mike's eyes went towards John's face where laughing blue eyes were looking at them and Candace yawned before she walked towards Matt and sat down towards them. "I'm not listening..."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to her. She's listening."

"Am not!"

"I used to do that trick too!"

"I do not do tricks!"

John laughed. "You're fighting with a ten year old, Mike!"

"So?"

John kissed the top of Mike's head. "Go back to sleep."

Mike shook his head. "I don't wanna!"

"You are so cute!"

"You're acting as if I'm a baby! How rude!"

"You still do that 'how rude' thing?"

Mike nodded his head and grinned, leaning down to capture his lips with John's.

_"Ewwwwww!"_

They broke apart when Candace stood there with wide eyes and a disgusted look on her face.

"Maybe we should stop-"John was about to suggest but Mike held onto John's face and pressed his lips towards him, their tongues twisting into each other and Candace moved away, squealing and shaking her head at them, showing her disgust in words while they passionately made out and by the time that John pulled away, it was to give Mike and him space to breathe.

"That was evil!" Candace exclaimed.

Mike nodded his head. "Well, I love him."

John stiffened. "You...you do?"

Mike looked into those eyes, forgetting that they were somewhere, just getting lost into each other's oceans. "Your rabbit's name was Mike. And you doddled my name...so why didn't we get together?"

"We're idiots."

"All mixed up in a world filled with idiots like us."

Silence.

And they didn't need anymore words.

* * *

_'& we're left so lifelessly...'_

* * *

Everyone had fallen asleep now.

It was very late.

An hour after Mike had told John he loved him, he counted.

Mike peeked out of the balcony to see Candace standing there and he walked towards her, leaning down to her eye level and watching the world, trying to see what she was seeing, trying to search for what she was searching.

"_She's_ coming for me."

Mike stared at her.

Candace pointed to the black sky. "She."

"Aunt Danielle?"

Candace nodded her head. "Mommy is coming for me."

"Candy...Candy, sweetie..."

Mike wanted to explain to her that her mother was dead, that this couldn't possibly happen but her eyes were solemn and her face was paler than ever. She was dead serious about this and he didn't want to hurt her but he had no other choice.

"Candy...listen."

"Don't tell me I'm crazy. I know I'm not."

"Candy-"

"I know I'm not crazy!"

Mike sighed and silence engulfed them for a while before Candace stared back at the sky and she muttered something under her breath before she walked towards the door and Mike followed her as she walked through the hotel, outside, back toward the forest, too near the line, the yellow line of horror and he grabbed onto her hand, staring at her as she twisted her head.

Her eyes were serious. "She's calling me...to go back there..."

Her childhood was there. Her toys. Her life.

"It's not safe out there, Candace. You're still only ten. When I was thirteen and I walked through that line, I made a big mistake."

She stared at him, not saying a word for such a long time as thunder sparked in the sky, followed by a crash of lighting and rain fell, droplets turned into a shower storm and it wasn't long until Mike started to shiver but Candace, who was too used to the rainy weather, just stood there. "Candy, where are you going...?"

"Back. Home."

"That's not home! It's not safe!"

Candace shook her head. "Safe...with all my toys, my childhood, my memories...Mike-"

"It's not safe." Mike shook his head. "It's not safe, Candy."

Candace looked down at the ground. "I know."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "What?" he managed to choke out.

"Life is bitter and death is sweet."

She simply stared up at him, those once emerald eyes that were shining with too much joy were now shining with a thick layer of sadness overtaking her eyes and it wasn't long before she walked off but Mike tried to reach for her but she'd already gone beyond the line that now Mike was terrified to cross.

"Life is bitter and death is sweet." She repeated.

"Candy! What does that mean?!" Mike was shouting to her as he watched her disappear into the darkness and there was nothing left as the rain stopped falling and everything had faded into a blur, nothing was left, Candace was back into her 'home' and Mike continued to call her out. "CANDY?!"

No.

Silence.

Bitter.

* * *

_'& is she gone now?'_

* * *

Mike had walked back towards his room, unable to comprehend why Candace had gone back, but in someway, he understood. This new enivornment that was home for Mike wasn't home for Candace, she lived in a forest, she breathed in forests, she loved lakes and she knew how to handle herself but in some way he still couldn't understand and he sat down onto his bed again but felt his ass press against something, he only moved away to see a black opal...adorned with red...

Dehlia's wedding ring.

_'Thank you, Mike. For everything.'_

A warm smile made its way to Mike's face as he slipped the ring in his finger.

* * *

_'it tastes so sweet...'_

* * *

**For all I've done,  
I still remember,  
the coldness of December,  
For all I've done,  
I'll always remember,  
the flames of ember  
that burned us to the edge...  
For all I've done,  
I pray.  
For my friends & family...**

**~ The Miz & Jeff Hardy**

* * *

_'so damn sweet...'_

* * *

**Finished.**

**I know. The ending was sorta here & there but I liked it & it's my story...so...yeah...**

**By the way, the next story I shall be working on shall be called '_Circles_'.**

**Here's our crappy suspense-thingy: _Matt stared at the screen in front of him. He'd taken Phil's laptop just because he thought that Phil had something to hide and he had been curious...and after trying too many passwords, he'd come across one he found fairly amusing. Phil Hardy. His eyes were about to pop out of his head when he saw the words PASSWORD ACCEPTED. Truth is...which Hardy? ChipMUNK & JUNK love! _**

**I'm so damn addicted. XP.**

**Anyways, do you like this fic? Will you read the other one? It's all because my first ChipMUNK is gonna end soon.**

** _Aly_**

**Candace is all yours! I know...I liked the thought of Mike having a cousin & it fit the story.**

** _NeroAnne_**

**Cute Violet! I wanna meet her! XP.  
**

**Til next time, darlings!  
**

**X Sam.**


End file.
